


An Easy Choice

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [58]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Multi, POV Second Person, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: You want them and they want youIf only it could be more than just a dream
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Poetry [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/422848
Kudos: 2





	An Easy Choice

You used to be fine

Living alone, minding your own

You worked hard, enjoyed your spare time

But then came a pretty face and a stirring in your chest

You had never known this thing some might call love

Did not know what to do about it or the new feelings you had

Then one pretty face became two and you really did not know what to do

But somehow it worked and it was all brand new

It was a sweet dream, those months you spent

Before family found out and a job dangled on the line

It came down to choice

This thing, so uncertanly new, or the stability you knew through and through

It was not hard,

Although it should have been

You want them, and they want you

But that day you said goodbye, so long, we're through

You know deep down it could have been something

Your life could have changed, you might have even sored

But a nice, pretty dream is all it shall ever be

For you live in the real world with real rules and real judgments


End file.
